Elle , Lui , Moi : Nous ?
by bulmaXkoma
Summary: Un triangle amoureux ? Des sentiments ? Du sexe ? Des disputes ? Hermione Granger n'est pas prête de s'en remettre et quelque chose me dit que une belette ainsi que une fouine non plus )
1. Chapter 1

Elle caressa le drape de ses long doigts blanc, elle remonta le drap sur sa poitrine découverte et poussa un soupir d'aise.

Ses longs cheveux châtain étalé tout aux tours de sa tête lui donnait l'air d'un ange, elle tendit la main sur la place à cote d'elle et sentit que la place était froide et les draps froissées.

Elle se releva sur un coude et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre un bruit dans son petit appartement Londonien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme roux et fin qui portait un plateau remplie de bonne chose à manger

_ J'ai pensé qu'après tous ses efforts tu serais morte de faim

Il posa le plateau sur le lit et se plaça à côté de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat, passa sa main dans ses boucles, il descendit le drap au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille et embrassa toute la peau atteignable de la jeune fille.

_ Ron arrête de suite, on doit manger pour récupérer et ensuite j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait.

Cette phrase de trop il l'attendait, il se figea et essaya de remonter la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux

_ Mione, on avait dit pas aujourd'hui, qu'on se laissait vivre juste aujourd'hui

_ Oui mais a la base ça ne marche pas nous deux a part pour la partie charnelle et toi tu arrives avec un plateau de petit déjeuner alors que on devait juste coucher ensemble et après tu rentres, tu n'avais pas à passer la nuit ici tu le sais.

Il leva la tête vers elle les yeux pleins de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler par fierté et principe, alors la seule chose à faire était de se lever et de prendre ses affaires, il quitta la chambre sans un mot et quelque secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte de l'entrée claquait plutôt violement.

Elle poussa un soupir et toujours nue se leva, alluma la radio magique et en enchainant toujours des petits pas de danse se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vis son coup remplie de suçon, elle se recula et vis son corps pleins de bleu ainsi que de marque de plaisir.

Elle prit une longue douche chaude et elle descendit dans la cuisine droite vers la cafetière lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappe à la fenêtre

_ Bonjour toi

Elle prit le parchemin attachait à la pâte de l'animal et lui donna un bout de pancake que Ron avait oublié sur le comptoir

« Toi et moi dans mon bureau dans une heure, DM »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

Une belle brune au corps élancé apparut soudainement dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, elle regarda autours d'elle, personne, elle arrangea ses cheveux et pris le chemin du ministère de la magie.

Elle avança jusqu'a poste de contrôle, donna sa baguette et indiqua

_ Je viens rendre visite à mon chef des aurors Harry Potter

Bien sûr cela était faux mais comment explique que la grande héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger allait rendre visite à un ex mangemort ?

Elle s'avança tout en balançant des hanches négligemment vers les ascenseurs magiques et descendit à l'étage du département des sports magique.

Elle passa devant les bureaux, la tête haute sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire du directeur de ce département et elle lui lança un léger sortilège de confusion et se dirigea vers la porte de ce dernier.

Elle rentra sans avoir frappé et resta fige sur le pas de la porte.

Sur le bureau devant elle se trouvait une femme blonde, de dos, les jambes grandes écarté et la robe levé jusqu'à la taille, la tête posé entre deux dossier, les yeux révulsé par le plaisir et de petit râle s'échappant de sa gorge pale.

Elle toussota, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que une tête avec des cheveux argent apparaisse entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

_ Hum, Hermione, bonjour

Il ferma les cuisses de la jeune femme, il l'aida à descendre du bureau, elle descendit sa robe sur ses jambes et la tète baissées elle partit avec un petit rire de plaisir

_ A bientôt Mr Malefoy, j'espère

Hermione tant qu'à elle bouillonnait, elle avait les bras croisées sur la poitrine et la tête haute pour ne pas montrer que cela la toucher plus que nécessaire, elle fixait la fenêtre magique qui montrait une belle ile à l'eau transparente

_ Si c'est pour me dire de venir dans une heure et que tu sois occupé par une de tes pouffiasse ne me fait pas venir Drago

_ Je te rappelle que tu en fais partie de mes pouffiasse et que tu adore ça, alors je voulais te prévenir que Astoria et moi on part 15 jours en France à partir de demain pour aller voir sa famille alors tu n'auras pas de nouvelle de moi

_ Tu peux toujours transplanner quand elle dort chez moi comme d'habitude

_ Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas chez moi, on va devoir faire le couple modèle alors bon

_ Oui alors la sang de bourbe on la laisse de côté et on va jouer au parfait petit couple sang pur modèle, super les vacances !je vais enfin pouvoir me taper qui je veux sans que tu ne trouves à redire ! Il me semble que Mclaggen m' a invité à dîner et plus la semaine prochaine je vais pouvoir accepter ! Bon amuse toi bien avec ta petite femme et ton fils a plus !

Elle se retourne vers la porte avec un rictus sur le visage et elle compta jusqu'à trois et sentit une main glacé sur son poignet qui la tourna brusquement vers la personne en face

Il s'en para de sa bouche de façon possessive, il lui prit la taille et la rapprocha de son torse, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et commença à lui lécher le coup

_ Ne joue pas à ça Hermione tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Je ne dis rien pour la belette alors tu n'as pas le mot de fin cette fois ci

Il la repoussa violemment vers la porte du bureau, ouvrit la porte de la main et repartis ce mettre derrière son bureau

Elle se releva la tête haute, lissa ses vêtements et passa devant la secrétaire qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Il était furax, comment elle pouvait lui faire une crise de jalousie ? Alors que c'était elle qui avait choisis cette relation, lui bien sur avait des sentiments pour elle mais après la guerre elle ne voulait pas s'affichait avec lui, le perdant, alors elle choisit le rouquin.

Elle se pavanait a son bras pendant que lui, ses chers parents le maria directement a Astoria après le procès de son père car il fallait redorer le blason de la famille Malefoy.

Deux semaines avant son mariage, il fit la une de tous les journaux a scandale pendant que la nuit il se retrouvait dans les bras de la belle Granger

*FLASH-BACK*

Apres une nuit intense, elle se retrouvait comme à son habitude la tête sur son torse, la main dans les cheveux du blond allongé près d'elle

_ Granger, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, un jour Weasley va finir de rentrer de mission et ma futur femme va me demander de passer des nuits ensemble pour faire le héritier Malefoy

A ce mot elle se tendit, elle ne dit rien mais elle a commença à rapprocher sa bouche d'une zone très sensible, là où il allait perdre raison et perdre le fil de cette discussion très importante pour tous les deux

_ Non il faut qu'on discute, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça

Il la repoussa, la recouvrit de la couette pour ne pas être distrait par son corps qui est à coupe le souffle

_ Pff tu n'es pas drôle ce soir, je pensais que on avait mieux à faire tous les deux mais bon tant pis

_ Non nous allons parler, Granger dans deux semaines je me mari, jusqu'à la j'ai réussis à ne pas toucher Astoria, mais le soir de la noce tu te rends compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir la repousser éternellement

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je largue toute ma vie et je te prends toi ? On part tous les deux dans un pays ? Je ne peux pas détruire le trio d'or pour une histoire d'amour de Poudlard personne ne comprendrait ? Ni Harry et encore moins Ron

_ Mais on s'en fout de Potter et de l'autre, tu te rends compte que on devrait être ensemble depuis au moins 4 ans maintenant et ça devrait être toi la futur Mme Malefoy

_ Oui bien sûr comme ci ta famille allez accepter la sang de bourbe amie de Potter en plus

Elle se releva du lit, pris ses habits et partit en direction de la sortie

*FIN DU FLASH BACK *

Il soupira et plaça la tête dans ses bras pour cacher une seule larme qui coulait sur la joue gauche

_ Hermione … Tu as tout gâché, nos deux vies


End file.
